Time's End
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: In the land of Termina, time is near its end before a Deku dressed in green falls at the Salesmen feet. A small Skull Kid is plotting to destroy the kingdom as the hero in green only has three days to retrieve a mask before the moon falls. A story that will become a legend is told from the eyes of friends, enemies, and a Happy Mask Salesman as the strange boy finds his true face.


_Prologue_

 _Happy Mask Salesman_

It was my second night in the woods when I saw the first fairy flutter past me. Based on the flicker of the flames from the campfire, it was a purplish color one that dashed in and out of the trees' shadows.

The mask bag was perched on a dead log and I could see the cursed Majora's mask staring at me, tempting me to try it on. It was then that I threw my jacket over it and stared at the fire trying to calm myself down for a few hours of sleep. Clocktown was just a few miles north and from the distance the chime of the bells could be heard striking midnight. It was then that a small faceless child appeared from the trees.

"Are you lost, boy?" I asked him as the child walked towards me. Floating just behind him were two fairies that kept their distance from the boy. "I don't have any food or money at the moment but I can share the fire with you if you like."

"That bag, it holds masks doesn't it?" The boy pointed to the covered bag. I looked over at it and smiled at him.

"Yes but they aren't cheap. I'm trying to sell them during the celebration in Clocktown."

"Can I see them?" He tossed his head to the side in curiosity. It was then that my mind pieced the boy's appearance together. He was a Skull Kid. Very few existed in the woods to this day but his faceless body and bright yellow eyes from beneath his straw hat was all I needed to know that he was trouble.

"I would if you were looking to buy, boy. However these are extremely delicate masks and I would not like a small child breaking one," I replied calmly. The boy took a step forward and one of the fairies let out a tinkling bell sound before the other rushed towards the bag and circled it. The child rushed towards me and shoved me to the ground.

The Skull Kid tossed the jacket aside and stared at the cursed mask. "What a beautiful mask…" He picked it up and touched the yellow tips as the mask vibrated in his hands.

"WAIT! DON'T TOUCH THAT MASK ITS CURSED!" I shouted and pulled myself up from the ground. The child placed the mask over his face and I felt the evil power rush to him. One look of the mask and a powerful force slammed me into a tree and the hard ground made the air leave my lungs as I coughed up blood.

"This mask will solve everything… I think I'll just take it, old man," The child said before he laughed. I reached out a hand to him, my face begging for him to take the wretched thing off his face but it was no use. He tilted his head to the side and vanished into thin air leaving me alone in the woods and a horrible feeling in my heart.

Time would near its end.

* * *

The sweet haunting sounds of the organ soothed my aching body of a day's search through the town trying to find the thief. Although the celebration was three days away, moon seemed oddly close in the sky since the dreaded mask was stolen. The winds also spoke of pain and misery as rumors loamed about frozen Gorons and a kidnapped Deku Princess. There was even talk of canceling the celebration due to the moon's enlargement in the sky.

There was no sign of a Skull Kid or even a fairy. No breath of a rumor or talk about a child with a strange mask. Each day the mask went without being attached to my bag, my body became weaker and my thoughts wilder as the end of our kingdom grew close.

My fingers gracefully flew over each key on the instrument trying to clear my thoughts and make sense of the events leading up to this. Just then I heard a thump and turned to see a Deku Scrub in a funny green hat. I tilted my head as the small wood creature stared back at me horrified. I noticed the fairy behind him and gasped.

"Your fairy! You were there when your friend stole my mask!" I shouted at it. The little creature turned and stared at the fairy.

"My friend turned this child into a Deku Scrub. Can you turn him back to normal?" The fairy asked and ignored my own statement. Something in my mind clicked and I smiled at the poor creature.

"Ah so you were also attacked, little one?" I asked him and clapped my hands together. The creature nodded his head and made a sound before grabbing his mouth in fear. "Ah I see that this is not your true face… The Skull Kid has taken something from you and yet here you are in Termina. I can turn you back to normal under these conditions. Bring me back the item he has stolen you and the mask and I will turn you back to normal and send you back to where you came from."

The boy looked at me before nodding his head.

"Excellent. Tonight is the final night of the celebration. If you haven't noticed, the moon is advancing to the town above us. If you do not stop the child tonight, Termina will cease to exist. Bring me the two items and I will reveal your true face." The boy walked towards the door before glancing over at me one more time. He opened the door and rushed to the town above. "Such a strange boy…" Turning back to the organ I began to play the Song of Healing.


End file.
